joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Man in Green - Luigi (With Powers of all Versions)
Summary Luigi is Mario's younger, taller, thinner (And infinitely cooler) twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. Physical Appearence Compared to Mario, Luigi is slimmer and taller. His face is noticeably thinner, his eyes are slightly more bluish, and his hair is the same style as Mario's, but more of an auburn or dark maroon. Luigi's mustache is dark brown, sometimes black, and smooth, unlike Mario's ragged mustache. Luigi also wears clothes similar to Mario, but his shirt and cap are green instead of red. Layered over the shirt is blue overalls, which are a darker blue than Mario's. He also has brown work shoes, again darker than Mario's, with tan bottoms that reach above his ankles. Artwork however sometimes shows Luigi with the same color of blue overalls and brown shoes as Mario. In Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's shoes have Velcro on them, which is not present in any other game. The Luigi Cap is similar to the Mario Cap, being green instead of red and having an "L" replace Mario's signature "M"; the "L" was in italic from Mario Kart 64 to Luigi's Mansion for a few years. Artwork for the Mario & Luigi series has consistently depicted Luigi as wearing red and white striped socks; this trait is not present in any other games. Mario and Luigi's color preferences are reflected throughout the land in the form of various enemies, such as Koopa Troopas and Cheep-Cheeps, who also come in red and green varieties. These foes even reflect the brothers' personalities, with red ones being more aggressive and green ones acting cautious. In fact, Mario and Luigi are not the only known red and green brothers, with similarly color-coded siblings including Cork and Cask, the Red and Green bridge guards, the Armored Harriers, Massif Bros., Elder& Junior Shrooboid and Gigi and Merri. When tattling the younger of the Armored Harriers, Goombella theorizes that it may be some sort of rule that younger brothers must wear green, offering a possible explanation for Luigi's trademark green shirt and cap. However, Luigi has not always chosen to wear his usual green and blue clothes. Mario Bros. originally dressed Luigi in a black shirt and green overalls, although artwork showed his shirt to be red. Shigeru Miyamoto stated that the green color of clothing for Luigi was inspired by the enemy Shellcreeper. Wrecking Crew gave him a magenta pair of overalls and helmet, seemingly leaving him shirtless. Even Super Mario Bros. gave its Luigi a green shirt and white overalls (although Super Mario Bros. Deluxe replaced this with a less aberrant brown shirt and green overalls, leaving his original colors to Fire Luigi, who usually has an inverse scheme), even though his usual palette and appearance had emerged in artwork. Fire Luigi's pallet in Super Mario Bros. uses the color scheme used by Fire Mario. Luigi originated as being a palette swap of Mario in his earlier adventures. This applies to Mario Bros., Wrecking Crew, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and in a few versions of Mario is Missing!. Luigi's first depiction as taller and thinner is in Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally, although Luigi's first unique sprites came in Super Mario Bros. 2, in which his artwork appearance conveniently coincided with the tall Mama's sprite. Nintendo of Japan would not adapt Luigi's artwork differences to his in-game sprite until Super Mario Kart, although Luigi's various models have been unique almost ever since, even in remakes of games where he was originally a palette swap (such as Super Mario All-Stars, Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World, Super Mario Advance 2, and Super Mario Advance 4). Both Mario and Luigi have been described as "cutesy," to the extent that Shigeru Miyamoto considered redesigning them to "become a bit more grown-up" in the GameCube era, for instance by removing their trademark V sign. However, aside from growing more realistic as graphics have advanced, Luigi and his brother have changed little over the years, and continue to flash the V sign regularly. Luigi's appearance does, however, tend to lend itself to heavy stylization. The Luigi's Mansion graphical team took it upon themselves to animate every part of Luigi to convey emotion, resulting in such exaggerations to the plumber's body as head-expanding screams during boss cutscenes and complete flattenings by fake doors. The Super Smash Bros. series applies Luigi's cowardice to his actions, making most of his attacks look reckless and unwilling and giving him awkward movements, securing his official title as the series' "dreamy, comical poster boy." Personality Luigi has a cowardly personality, but can be brave when prompted. Luigi is portrayed as timid and a bit of a coward. He is also extremely worrisome and is considerably self-conscious. However, he overcomes his fears and acts like a hero when necessary, such as when someone he knows is in danger. On the New Super Mario Bros. Wii website, it describes Luigi as "Mario's fearless brother". In keeping with his personality-based Power Flower, a sign in Big Boo's Haunt in Super Mario 64 DS ''describes Luigi as "wispy." Luigi cowering at the sight of Boo Mario in ''Super Mario Galaxy Arguably, Luigi's most apparent trait is his seeming cowardice. Though he showed several instances of cowardice in early non-game media such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, his cowardly nature was not actually shown in-game until Luigi's Mansion (aside from a few hints in Paper Mario), and has carried over to almost all of Luigi's subsequent appearances. Although Luigi's phasmophobia is his most overbearing fear, he usually reconsiders at the mere thought of any monsters or trials, especially in the Mario & Luigi series. However, Luigi can be quite brave, and has saved the Mushroom Kingdom alongside his brother multiple times. Super Paper Mario especially glimpses into Luigi's more courageous side, showing him boldly rushing into dangerous situations and rarely even implicating his cowardice. In addition, the ending for Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon also hinted that he got over his phasmophobia, or at the very least takes exception to Polterpups and makes friends with the ghosts of Evershade Valley. Another strong element of Luigi's personality is his apparent complex of being overlooked. Although his Superstar status has earned him many fans, including an entire fan clubled by Toadia and multiple supporting Toads (one of which claims to be his biggest fan in Super Mario 64 DS), even Bowser and the Koopa Troop have occasional trouble with remembering his name (as seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), and he appears to be almost unknown in the Beanbean Kingdom. Although Luigi's biggest reactions to his frequent overlookings in the Mario & Luigi series are a few "…"s and face-faults, his inattention was played up for comic relief in Paper Mario, with the snarky man in green complaining about being left behind and perpetually training for that elusive next adventure. Luigi's bio in Mario Party 5 states that he has been gaining popularity in recent years. Luigi's state of being in the shadow of his brother shows strongly in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. An example would be the way Luigi is almost never happy, how his commentary is very monotoned, and how one of his taunts is a bashful kick of the ground. Also, his Final Smash, Negative Zone, seemed to have developed because of living in his brother's shadow forever. Additionally, whenever the crowd cheers for Luigi, not too many people are heard cheering for him and when the announcer says Luigi's name, he sounds a little surprised. Snake's codec conversation even has the Colonel refer to Luigi as the "king of second bananas", despite Snake's protests. Despite this, however, Masahiro Sakurai did not intend to play up Luigi's overshadowed status, instead aiming to make him "everyone's favorite man in green." Luigi's state in the shadow of Mario is present in other Super Smash Bros. games, since the original Super Smash Bros. addresses him as the "eternal understudy" when he's unlocked; Super Smash Bros. Melee also refers to him in a similar manner, and his cinematic in the game's Adventure Mode shows him Footstool Jumping Mario, signifying his tiredness of being number two. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, whenever a Palutena's Guidance conversation is activated when fighting against Luigi, Viridi and Palutena are quick to point out Luigi's status as a "neglected deuteragonist", even though Pit held him in a higher regard. The Super Smash Bros. games make Luigi a comical, yet depressive figure, which is evident by his aforementioned unhappiness, his violent taunt, quiet commentary, and origin of Negative Zone, yet, several other actions show Luigi behaving childishly. These include: his dash attack, where he swings his arms aimlessly while keeping a humorous panicking expression; his neutral attack, where he hits opponents with his butt for the third hit; his idle poses, where he scratches the back of his head sheepishly or humorously pulls his nose before wincing in pain; and his victory poses, which have him do the following: breathing heavily with his eyes half-closed, falling stiff and planking on the ground (also one of his taunts), or childishly making finger pistols and pretending to shoot his opponents (which is supported by him saying "Bang, bang!"). When Luigi finally went on a quest of his own in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, he's presented as more arrogant and somewhat of a liar, as he changes the stories of his adventure to make himself look better; his partners claim his stories are false. The novelizations of his escapades describe them with even more flowery exaggerations, stating for instance that he played an earth spirit in the Jazzafrazz Town Drama Slam (whereas he actually played grass on the side of the road, according to Hayzee) and that he awoke Cranberry with "a soft call" (rather than a sneeze). In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the Star Gate (which supposedly knows all) passes Luigi as "unworthy" to enter. This most likely has something to do with Luigi's "dark secret from his past," which it also mentions; Luigi did something either embarrassing or foolish which he has kept a secret ever since. However, in a interview with a member of staff, he stated Luigi had no dark secret, and it was actually a reference to Luigi's constantly living in the shadow of his brother. He also added: "Why make Luigi into a bad guy? We have Waluigi for that instead!" Even the game itself makes a straightforward point that Luigi has a large heart, as proven when he hits the Aurora Block and it grows to a gigantic size, flattening him. In Mario Strikers Charged and Mario Kart Wii, Luigi is shown to cry when he is frustrated and losing a game. Luigi is also portrayed as somewhat refined, leading the "Luigi Gentlemen" in Mario Superstar Baseball. Luigi's Mansion shows him to be a bit of a neat freak, constantly criticizing the dustiness of his mansion and even mentioning at one point that he hand washes his cap as opposed to using a washing machine as his brother does. He also seems to have an eye for art, but doesn't appreciate many of King Boo's decorations. Luigi has also been known to cross-dress several times, usually as Princess Peach in order to trick their enemies. Luigi can be sensitive when someone insults him, especially if the jab in question regards his mustache (as proven prior to his showdown with Dimentio). Luigi also appears to show concern for cruelty to animals; he is horrified by the deer heads and leopard skin rugs in the Safari Room in Luigi's Mansion and declares that he won't stand for an animal being treated in such a manner. Whereas Mario rarely speaks in the video games aside from numerous yells and grunts, Luigi is proven to be quite the conversationalist in the Paper Mario series, except in Paper Mario: Sticker Star (where he has no dialogue at all); however, just like Mario, Luigi is mostly a silent character in the overall Mario franchise. When speaking, he talks in a strong Italian accent like his brother. Three exceptions are the DiC Entertainment Mario cartoons, which give Luigi a strong Brooklyn accent. In Super Paper Mario, Luigi is almost Mario's "mouth". He does all the speaking for Mario in the beginning of the game (a role later taken by Tippi). Once he joins Mario's party, however, he talks only during scenes where the four heroes are shown together. Curiously, the inverse seems to be the case in the rare instance of a Luigi-only quest; both brothers are capable of captioned speech in Luigi's Mansion, but Luigi is limited to ellipses and question marks when interacting with another character. In the Mario & Luigi series, Luigi, as well as Mario, talks in gibberish that the player can't interpret, but the other characters in the game do. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Luigi is consistently portrayed as being the smarter of the two, but the cowardice trait is also shown as Luigi is scared of things going very wrong. He also doesn't take as many risks as Mario does. Revealed in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team is that he is willing to help his brother whenever he is in danger. He thinks that Mario is much cooler than he is, that he adores his brother because of this trait. The messages that appear in Dream's Deep further explains this trait. Overall, Luigi's personality is hard to determine and tends to change depending on the appearance. Very few games have portrayed him with a personality that lasts throughout the subsequent release. Overall, however, Luigi can be described as timid and cautious, yet kindhearted, brave, and willing to protect his homeland with Mario's help, though can be a bit negative at times. Transformations |-|Base Luigi= |-|Paper Luigi= It's just like regular Luigi, except now hes made of paper. |-|Plush Luigi= Just a plushy. |-|Super Luigi= Luigi after obtaining the power of a dying Multiverse, Luigi became Super Luigi, he can use this form to save cats from trees and stop bank robbers in their tracks, you know, Superhero stuff. |-|Grandmaster of Cosmic Lightning= Obtained by training with Rosalina, Luigi now has access to unknowable cosmic power, he can drop kick Hypergiant Stars and jump through Black Holes with absolute ease, so don't fuck with him. |-|False Limit Breaker Luigi= Strong enough to lift a Semi Truck, Faster than a speeding Locomotive, and Durable enough to tank a Shotgun to the face, Luigi has broken his limits. |-|Limit Breaker Luigi= With the power of hope and friendship, Luigi shall overcome every obstacle put in front of him, now he has truly smashed his limits. |-|Mastered Limit Breaker Luigi= You can't run, you can't hide, Luigi will find you, and he will deliver you some justice. |-|Titan Luigi= Look, in the sky, its Luigi, here to save the Multiverse from cancer. |-|One Jump Man= Everything dies after one jump. |-|Fuk Dis Shyt Luigi= |-|Weegee= Obey Weegee |-|Ultimate Weegee= |-|Hyper Weegee= Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond Tiers | Transcending Memetic Name: Luigi Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Mario's Brother Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Invulnerability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Negative Zone creation, Enhanced Jumps (Jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Time Travel, Can hurt ghosts, Shares a telepathic bond with Mario, Powers-ups which grants him abilities including the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him Flight, The Poltergust 3000 and 5000 allows him to suck ghosts, High level Reality Manipulation, Toon Force, One Jump Attack Potency: ∞+ (Punched a Galaxy so hard it flew into another plane of existence, stopped a Multiversal Bullet Bill by punching it) | Transcending Memetic (Can casually defeat any opponent with one jump, effortlessly defeated Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Megaman X, and even your computer, corrupted all of reality, defeated Goku) Speed: Massively faster than Immesurable+ (Can fly through galaxies in seconds, which means he's the fastest character in fiction)| Massively faster than Memetic+ (Can fly fast enough to keep up with Link Nukem while hes in his Fierce Deity form) Lifting Strength: Class ∞ | Above Memetic Class Striking Strength: Omniversal+ | Above Memetic Class Durability: Unkillable+ (Toon Force allows him to reach these levels, 1-Ups make him practically invincible) | Unbelievably Memetic+ (Can tank the destruction of just about anything) Stamina: Vastly Never Ending+ (Due to being a video game character, he never tires) | Vastly Memetic+ Range: Omnidirectional+ | Far beyond Omnidirectional+ (His presence even reaches the real world) Intelligence: Nobody Knows, although he seems to be fairly smart (Here is a testament to his intelligence) Weaknesses: Being sidelined (He hates it) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Jump: Luigi crouches down and rocket jumps super high into the air, damaging anything in his path. * Super Jump Punch: Luigi performs a jump that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in it's initiation. * Green Missile: After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. * Fireballs: Luigi shoots green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to five at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. * Thunderhand: Taught by the Thunder God. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at his target for critical damage. This ability can also lower defense and attack power. * Luigi Cyclone: Luigi starts spinning in a horizontal fashion, knocking any near opponent away. * Tornado Swing/Ball: Luigi creates and launches a tornado by spinning around and then either throwing an object or striking his target. * Vicious Vortex: Luigi's Super Strike. He strikes a karate pose with a green vortex surrounding him before kicking the target. * Thunder Luigi: Luigi's Mega Strike. He jumps into the air and becoming electrified while glowing green. He then unleashed plasma electric energy at the target which has a re-entry effect. * Dropchopper: Luigi summons a propeller and clings on to it to hover over his opponent. He then jumps down and drills down on his opponent, creating a shockwave from the impact that damages nearby foes. This attack deals much more damage when Mario attacks along with him. * Star Rocket: Luigi summons a star and rides on it while it flies towards his target, gathering smaller stars in the process. He then crashes down on the target with smaller stars he accumulated striking the enemy. * Negative Zone: Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. * Giant Mode: Luigi becomes so big that he dwarfs entire galaxies Key: Standard Composite | Composite + Memes Standard Equipment Hammers Hammers are items commonly used as weapons throughout the Mario franchise. It was the first item Mario ever used. They first appear in Donkey Kong, in which they are used to smash Barrels and enemies. Hammers are usually thrown by the Hammers. and other enemies. However, Mario and Luigi have been known to effectively wield Hammers in combat. The item has appeared in every single Mario RPG game to date, and in the Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi games, Hammer attacks are used as a counterpart to Jump attacks. Some enemies cannot be damaged by Jump attacks (usually due to having a spiky top), requiring the Mario Bros. to use their Hammers instead. Gold Hammer The Golden Hammer is an item that appears in Wrecking Crew. It is a stronger version of the hammer the player normally carries that the player can swing faster, can break walls in a single hit, and can also attack enemies to send them to the bottom of the screen. The player can also temporarily hover in midair by pressing A Button and B Button fast enough. To obtain a Golden Hammer, the player must swing their hammer a number of times so that the number of swings plus the stage number divided by eight leaves a remainder of one; the earliest a Golden Hammer can appear is the fourth stage. In addition, the player must also strike a certain bomb to obtain the hammer. The Golden Hammer also appears as an item in the Super Smash Bros. series starting with Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It acts similar to the Hammer from previous Super Smash Bros. games, based on the Hammer in Donkey Kong. It stands on a pedestal, and when picked up, the player starts swinging the hammer up and down. It is swung faster than a normal Hammer, each hit does 30% damage, and it launches characters at a more horizontal angle than a regular Hammer. In addition, repeatedly tapping the attack button will allow the player to float in mid-air while holding this item, like with the Golden Hammer in Wrecking Crew and unlike the normal Hammer. Although the head does not fly off like the regular Hammer, it can instead become a Squeaky Hammer. The Squeaky Hammer will only squeak if it hits someone instead of doing damage. However, it can still allow the player to float in midair. The Golden Hammer can also be used to open the windows in Challenges. They can be earned by completing challenges that have windows containing Golden Hammers. There are only five Golden Hammers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and three per panel in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Golden Hammers cannot break windows that pertain to challenges related to Boss Battle Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (PAL versions of the game, however, do not have this limitation) and certain other challenges in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Super Star Super Stars (also referred to as Starmen, Invincible Stars or simply Stars) are items used in many Mario games, including the Super Mario series and the Mario Kart. series. If someone gets a Star, they will become invincible. The user becomes temporarily invulnerable to all damage, being able to defeat anything and carrying up points, except to hazards that would normally be fatal regardless of power-ups (lava, pits, time-over, getting crushed, etc). Most projectiles or enemies that come into contact with the user of the Star while it is activated are destroyed, damaged, or knocked off screen (depending on the type of enemy and what game it is). The Star also increases the speed of the user substantially. Super Mushroom A Super Mushroom (also known as a Power-Up Mushroom and originally known as a Magic Mushroom) is a red Mushroom that serves a particular function depending on the game in which it is found. Its first and most common effect is causing Small Luigi to turn into his Super form, allowing him to smash through bricks and take an extra hit from enemies. The Poison Mushroom can be considered its opposite, a mushroom item that hurts Luigi. 1-Up Mushroom 1-Up Mushrooms are green mushrooms that give the player an extra life. They are usually the rarest mushrooms, but can still be found in almost every game a Super Mushroom has appeared in, and even some it has not. 1-Up Mushrooms are usually found in hidden blocks or in risky places for the player. They always grant the player a positive effect when acquired. Mega Mushroom The Mega Mushroom is a rare variety of mushroom found in the Mushroom Kingdom. It enlarges the user, allowing them to walk over and destroy everything in their path, including the largest and most powerful enemies. Mega Mushrooms made their debut in Mario Party 4, where they were depicted as normally proportioned mushrooms with green caps; however, their current appearance is quite different and unique among the Mushrooms of the Mario franchise. Introduced in New Super Mario Bros., the current Mega Mushrooms are now much bigger, with bulbous, red-spotted orange-yellow caps, and while all other mushrooms slide along the ground, the Mega Mushrooms hop. Its opposite counterpart is the Mini Mushroom, which miniaturizes Luigi. Fire Flower Fire Flowers are a power-up that are obtainable in many games in the Mario franchise, originating from Super Mario Bros. They can be found inside blocks (mostly ? Blocks) that normally contain Super Mushrooms if the player is already in their Super form (or in later games any other powered-up form), and obtaining one transforms the player into their Fire form, allowing them to throw fireballs. The Ice Flower is the polar opposite of the Fire Flower. Ice Flower Ice Flowers are a power-up item in the Mario franchise. When obtained, he becomes Ice Luigi and can hurl out Ice Balls from his hands that can freeze many enemies. This power-up appeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and New Super Mario Bros. U among other appearances in other series, having the same function, except in Super Mario Galaxy, where Mario or Luigi gains a different ability. They are the icy counterparts of Fire Flowers. Tanooki Suit The Tanooki Suit is a fairly uncommon item found in Super Mario Bros. 3 and its subsequent remakes. It is based on tanukis, Japanese creatures who, according to mythology, can use leaves to shape-shift and cause chaos. According to Shigeru Miyamoto in the Super Mario Bros. 3 entry of the 25th Anniversary Super Mario History Booklet, he was aware that most players outside Japan would be overall confused with the Tanooki Suit and the transformation, but he left it in anyways because it was cool and he was too excited to remove it. First found in World 4, the suit transforms Mario or Luigi into Tanooki Mario or Tanooki Luigi, respectively. The suit grants the same abilities as the Super Leaf, with the added ability of turning into a statue when the player holds and presses at the same time. This briefly lets Mario hide from enemies and hazards, or stomp even more of them than he can normally if he transforms above them. Mario retains the P-Wing's infinite flight if he grabs a Tanooki Suit while using one. Also, Super Mario Advance 4 adds new utilities to this suit: its Statue form can reveal Vanishing Blocks and break Gray Brick Blocks. While Tanooki Mario returns in Super Mario 3D Land, the Raccoon form and Tanooki Suit do not. Instead, Super and Statue Leaves turn Mario into Tanooki Mario, though he cannot fly; the latter Leaf mimics the function of the Tanooki Suit, as it grants the Super Leaf's abilities and the Statue ability (via ground pounding), but it is only available in the Special Worlds. Others Notable Victories: King boo Bowser Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Waluigi Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Bros. Category:Ocean Tier Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Characters with forms Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire, Ice and Apparently Lightning Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Category:Useless Stuff Users Category:Useless Information Users Category:Obey Weegee Category:Destroy Mario